One-Shot: Covered Bridge Comfort
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I have written every kiss pairing for Neville and Hermione I can think of! This should be the very last one, I promise. Set during HBP. Please, enjoy!


**One-Shot: Covered Bridge Comfort**

"And he does it right in front of me! Like he _knows_ that it's going to upset me!" Hermione ranted to her friend Neville Longbottom as they exited Hogwarts Castle.

"Does that surprise you? Seems to me that has been you guys' strategy for years: get a rise out of each other."

Hermione paused, at the edge of the Clock Tower Courtyard, to stare. "I do not! Ronald, yes. But not me!"

Neville shrugged. "Whatever you say."

They were now entering the Covered Bridge, an expansive wooden footbridge that spanned the length of the ravine. On the other side was the Sundial garden, with Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest down the gentle slopes beyond. Neville and Hermione walked side by side, keeping to one edge to allow for oncoming foot traffic.

"Well, you better hope you don't catch Ron and Lavender snogging here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

"They say that if you kiss someone on the Covered Bridge, you'll end up marrying them."

Hermione threw back her head and laughed, even as her cheeks tinged pink. "I'm... not that experienced..."

"You snogged Krum, didn't you? Fourth year? That's probably experience enough."

Hermione trilled out another laugh, until she realized what Neville had said. She peered at him hard. "How do you know that?"

Neville shrugged. "Ginny. But she let it slip, total accident! Your secret's safe with me."

Hermione finally shrugged and forged ahead, Neville keeping up with her. "He did kiss me. In the Great Hall."

Around the center of the bridge, the pair stopped to admire the view out the little windows. Despite Neville's best efforts to rouse her spirits, Hermione was still fixated on Ron and Lavender. Though he was trying his best to be a good friend, it has hard for Neville to listen to her. He wasn't the type to harbor jealousies, but he had had a crush on Hermione Granger for years. But the whole damn school seemed to know that Ron and Hermione were in deep denial about their true feelings; Lavender's decision to pursue Ron had been met with heaping scorn and derision, with some Gryffindors galling enough to tell her so right to her face.

"Maybe I should grab him and snog him here. Let the bastard know what he's missing... Mmmm….." Hermione was turning to Neville for his opinion when he suddenly and impulsively leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a simple kiss.

Surprised though she was, Hermione held the kiss for a moment, her eyes actually fluttering shut of their own accord before she pulled away. She smacked her kissed lips a little, contemplating the taste, though she nevertheless was speechless. "What... what was that for?"

Neville blushed and ducked his head. "Just... looking to shut you up."

The two shared awkward smiles, and chuckled about it. But the moment was soon ruined by Draco Malfoy and his cronies swaggering up onto the bridge. The slimy Slytherin had seen everything.

"The Squib and the Mudblood! A match made in heaven, don't you think so, boys?" he called to his minions. Crabbe and Goyle stupidly grunted, apes with pale skin instead of fur.

Hermione did her best to sneer at Draco, and grabbed Neville by the hand, intent on moving them away. But instead, to everyone's shock, Neville suddenly raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco had no time to react; didn't even see the spell coming. His entire body went rigid and he keeled over backwards. It took a slow minute for Crabbe and Goyle to come to their senses, the gears in the tiny little heads strenuously turning as they tried to figure out what to do. At last, they elected to carry their leader over the footbridge, staggering under his weight.

Neville took the moment to laugh at their misfortune, secretly pleased with himself that he had managed to cast a decent dueling spell. Dumbledore's Army had taught him a lot. "Did you see his face? When..."

Turning back to his friend, Hermione all at once stood on tiptoe, took Neville's face in her hands and unexpectedly kissed him in return. This time, the kiss deepened, with Hermione draping her arms lazily about Neville's neck; Neville reciprocated by sliding his arms about Hermione's slim waist. Parting her lips wide for him, Hermione hummed deep in her throat, Neville's tongue tickling her as it filled her mouth. "Hmmmm..."

At last, the couple broke the kiss. Hermione collected herself. "Well... Mr. Longbottom."

Neville's face fell. "What's the matter?"

"Now you'll _have_ to marry me!" Hermione broke into a huge grin.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

Most people thought the location was crazy. All the guests would have to file in longsways, stand squeezed to the sides. The place itself was one long aisle; it wasn't even a church. But Hermione had been adamant that there was no other place she would rather marry Neville than on the Covered Bridge where they had shared their first kiss, beginning a romantic relationship that would last through the rest of their schooling and beyond.

Ron had eventually broken up with Lavender Brown, and though he and Hermione had finally kissed and briefly dated during a tense break-up with Neville, it hadn't lasted, much to everyone's shock. Ironically, only Harry Potter seemed to know better. Neville and Hermione had eventually reconciled, and gotten engaged a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts; the couple and Ron still remained friends.

Hermione wore a pristine white gown to match the winter around them. When the minister pronounced her and Neville husband and wife, the newlyweds passionately embraced and kissed to cheers. Breaking the kiss finally, Hermione smiled to herself, as always thinking.

"Hmm... Mrs. Longbottom has a nice ring to it," she finally concluded aloud.

"Too late to turn back now, love," Neville grinned. "Besides, you've got the body to match." He cheekily began to feel his bride up, groping her arse through her dress. Aroused, Hermione gasped, squirming away and slapping her husband's chest.

"Neville, for heaven's sake!" she admonished, stern, amused and secretly pleased all at once. "Not in front of our friends and families! Wait until we're alone!"

And the couple held each other happily, basking in the praise and well-wishes of their loved ones.


End file.
